


Slash Cliff

by krisBurie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Kissing, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisBurie/pseuds/krisBurie
Summary: Will and Hannibal get a little physical in a good way.Set in Wrath of The Lamb before they fight the dragon.For #HannibalBingo prompt Cliff
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 53
Collections: Hannibal Bingo





	Slash Cliff

"Pretty soon all this will be lost to sea," Hannibal mused as he looked down at the bluff.

Will peered over the edge. He crossed his arms with an exhale. After tonight, rocks wouldn't be the only thing leaving. They'd be able to start over in a new place, somewhere they didn't have to hide.

"Doesn't that scare you?" Will asked. On instinct, he backed away from the edge. Falling with no one beside him was enough to make him stay as far away as he could. "The way things can simply no longer be here?"

Hannibal looked at him. He shook his head and walked toward the house. They'd gone over the plan in detail multiple times, he knew what had to happen. Until that moment he wasn't going to push Will beyond anything he wasn't ready for.

"The only thing I'm scared of, Will," Hannibal said as he opened the door to the house. He ushered him inside and locked the door. "is losing you."

Will gulped. He headed to the kitchen.

"I need a drink. You want one?"

Before Hannibal had a chance to respond, Will was pouring two glasses of whiskey. 

"Thank you," Hannibal said. He swallowed the amber liquid with a wince. Whiskey was a rare indulgence that he only found himself drinking when he was around Will. He would have to show Will the good wines he was missing out on.

Will finished his glass and poured a second. A smile formed when he saw Hannibal's grimace. He knew Hannibal wouldn't have turned it down, which was part of the reason he enjoyed watching his reactions.

"You could have said no."

"I could have," Hannibal agreed. "But I think a strong drink is what we both needed."

Will's smile turned into a pout when Hannibal took the bottle away from him and set it on the kitchen island. He looked him up and down as Hannibal stepped closer. He was close enough he could smell the whiskey on his breath, but it wasn't close enough for him to feel the urge to back away, even if he could form rational thought. 

"You said a strong drink is what we needed."

Hannibal closed his eyes when Will's scent danced through his nose. 

"And we had a drink." He opened his eyes and backed Will slowly into the counter. "What I need now is a shower, a very hot shower."

Will's belly rose and fell quickly when Hannibal placed a hand on either side of him. 

"Closer," he said, low enough Hannibal shouldn't have been able to hear. In reality, he wasn't quite convinced he didn't want to be heard. Possibly was more than a little hopeful he had been heard.

Hannibal stepped closer, making them a mere millimeters apart. He leaned in and inhaled once more.

Will met his eyes. Using Hannibal's shirt as leverage, Will pulled Hannibal as close as he could get, even though close would never be close enough.

"I'm curious, Doctor Lecter, what is it about me you find so fascinating?"

Hannibal placed one hand around Will's neck and tilted it so he could run his nose along it, eventually resting below his ear.

"Everything," Hannibal said, causing Will to swallow hard. Of one thing he was certain, if Hannibal didn't touch him, he'd combust. 

"Surely not everything," Will gasped when Hannibal ran the pad of his thumb along his bottom lip. 

"Everything."

Having his instincts take over, Will circled his tongue around his thumb. Hannibal tasted like saltwater, reminding him of the times he could've taken him fishing had Hannibal not declined. He would have to rectify that situation soon.

Hannibal's pupils dilated slightly, despite him remaining stoic everywhere else. Will cupped his hand, lifting it slightly, and sank his front teeth into his finger.

He bit harder than intended and pulled with his teeth, drawing blood. A feral moan rose from deep within his throat. Sucking harder, he refused to tear his gaze from Hannibal's. 

"Surely there has to be one thing," Will urged. He wiped the wetness off his lips with the back of his hand. 

"There is indeed exactly one thing about you I would change. Your unfortunate aftershave"


End file.
